No Choice to Make
by Beth C
Summary: A potions mishap leaves Hermione with a difficult choice. Will she make the correct one, or is there really no choice to make after all? This takes place in their 6th year so that makes them 16 all around. WIP
1. Potions problems

"No Choice to Make"  
  
~By Beth C  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter nor any of his wonderful friends belong to me. They all belong to JKR and I'm making no money off this fic. Go sue someone else, this is done just for fun.  
  
Rating: R – You'll see why once you read it.  
  
Summary: A potions mishap leaves Hermione with a difficult choice. Will she make the correct one, or is there really no choice to make after all? This takes place in their 6th year so that makes them 16 all around.  
  
Feedback: This is my first Harry Potter story. Please leave feedback, as I'm very new to the fandom. Trekie386@aol.com Flames will be countered with the Crucio curse!  
  
**********  
  
*Thump*  
  
Normally such a sound would not have gathered much attention from the History of Magic class taught by the only ghost teacher, Professor Binns, yet today that one sound made several of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students turn their heads around to try to spot the disturbance.  
  
Hermione Granger was the first to spot it. Harry Potter, had fallen asleep onto his textbook, his 16 year old body curled over the desk.   
  
She rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time anyone had ever fallen asleep in this class, nor would it be the last. Several of the other students were already drowsy, as the Professor droned on about the Giant attacks of the 1500's. It was a wonder that anyone got an O.W.L. in this class, as no one ever seemed to study.   
  
"Pssst." She hissed towards Harry's desk, trying to wake him up.   
  
He gave no indication that he had heard. His mouth hung half-open and he breathed slowly, deeply and rhythmically. Hermione was half afraid he would begin to snore, and cause an even bigger disruption.  
  
"Pssst." She tried again. "Harry!" Her voice was kept low, hopefully it would carry over to him.   
  
Her other best friend, one Ronald Weasley, noticed what she was trying to do. As his desk was closer than hers, he stuck out his foot and kicked the back leg of Harry's desk, jarring the dark-haired teenager awake.  
  
Harry sat up slowly, using one hand to wipe the lower half of his face where he had started to drool inadvertently onto his textbook. Hermione grimaced and whispered to him. "Class is almost over."   
  
He nodded slowly while glancing up at the clock. "Thanks."   
  
Satisfied that he wouldn't fall back asleep right away, she turned back to the unending lecture, and continued to take careful notes, hoping she didn't miss anything important while she was otherwise occupied.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, closed his textbook and turned to face Ron, who was watching him with concern. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Nah, but you did make a few of the Hufflepuffs jump when your head hit your book." Ron teased him. He started to put his own books away, as the bell was due to ring any moment now.  
  
Professor Binns was now assigning the homework. 14 inches on Giant Wars due by Friday. Harry didn't bother writing the assignment down, knowing Hermione would be sure to pester him about it no less than ten times before the week was over.   
  
The bell rang then and the students shuffled out, heading towards their next classes. Harry stood up and collected his books. Potions was next on his list of classes. He groaned lightly, knowing there would be no sleeping in that class.  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting in the hall for him to exit the room. As he stepped out, she cornered him. "Harry, didn't you get any sleep last night?"  
  
He shook his head slightly, causing his floppy bangs to brush over his lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Very little."  
  
They walked together, stopping once up in Gryffindor tower to exchange their books for the materials they would need for their potions class.   
  
They headed now towards the dungeons and the dreaded Potions class with the Slytherins. If there was one class Harry was sure he hated, it was this one. The Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape would surely humiliate at least one of the Gryffindors, and points were almost guaranteed to be lost in every class.   
  
Hermione had continued to pester him about his sleeping habits all the way down there. "You should probably see Madame Pomfrey about this. You have hardly slept at all this week." Her suggestion was meant to be helpful, but she had the distinct feeling that Harry was not going to take it.  
  
Sure enough he shrugged. "What can she do? Until Voldemort," at this he noticed Hermione wince slightly, "is overthrown, I'm never going to get a full night's sleep."  
  
They arrived at the dungeons and took their places in front of their cauldrons. Ron was whispering something to Harry about sleeping potions when Draco Malfoy entered the room and sneered towards the trio.   
  
He was followed in by his two closest friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco couldn't resist dropping a word as he passed by their table. "Little baby boy need a nappie, Potter?" Goyle sniggered and Crabbe had to hold back a chuckle. Apparently word had gotten around already. Draco shook his blonde head and mimed falling asleep. "Maybe if you are nice, Professor Snape will let you curl up in the corner of the room."  
  
Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to keep from replying, and Ron had put one hand on Harry's arm to keep the other boy from being provoked. "Let it go, mate." He whispered to Harry.   
  
"Professor Snape will do nothing of the sort."   
  
The reply spoken so boldly caused Malfoy to jump. He turned to see the Potions Professor striding towards him from the front of the classroom. "Take your place, Mr. Malfoy." His face was in a partial sneer. "And 10 points from Slytherin."  
  
Hermione almost gasped at this. Professor Snape was head of the Slytherin House and almost never took points off for anything that his students did. She quickly looked down at her cauldron, making sure not to make eye contact with the teacher.   
  
When all the students were properly in place he strode to the front of the class and stood in front of the chalkboard. "Today we will be preparing the Exhortus Connubium Draught." As he spoke he wrote the words on the board, then began listing the ingredients. "This potion allows for the propagation and reproduction of otherwise unmateable species." He turned back to face the class. "Normally I would not encourage this to be taught at all, but the Headmaster has firmly requested," at this he gave a definite sneer which made Harry think that it was more of a demand than a request, "that you are to learn this. With the lack of proper breeding," and he looked directly at Hermione who quickly glanced down to her notes, "the wizarding world is slowly dying out. This includes Magical creatures as well as wizards and witches."  
  
"The potion causes the female to repeatedly mate until successfully fertilized. Any resulting pregnancy would be forcefully carried to term." He strode around the room singling out one student after another, his dark robes swishing the floor behind him powerfully.  
  
His eyes settled on Neville Longbottom momentarily. "This potion is very dangerous if used incorrectly." Neville fidgeted once then forced himself to remain still. Professor Snape withdrew his dark eyes and stepped back to the front of the class. He looked over his hooked nose and sweeped them all with a dangerous gaze. "It is forbidden to prepare it outside of this classroom, and any student found in possession of the main ingredients outside the dungeons will be permanently expelled."   
  
Harry's eyes widened at the implications of such a potion. He looked over to Hermione and tried to imagine being at the mercy of such a powerful mixture. The images that came into his mind caused him to shudder.   
  
Now that Snape had made his point clear, he began giving out the directions for concocting the difficult potion. He sent the students up in twos to retrieve the necessary ingredients from his supply cabinet.   
  
Harry went up with Ron and Hermione was escorted by Lavender. He noticed the girls were in deep discussion about the potion and how to avoid getting it on them at all costs.   
  
Snape prowled the classroom, watching each cauldron carefully. There would be no accidents this time. He was not going to be responsible for an epidemic this year. As he passed by the table holding Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle he overheard whispers to the effect of 'try it on the Granger girl.' He stopped abruptly and snarled harshly. "10 more points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry almost dropped his vial of opossum blood, he was so surprised. Usually by now Gryffindor would have at least 30 points deducted. He caught Hermione's eye and she shook her dark hair as if to say, 'I don't know what's going on either.'  
  
Malfoy was so stunned to be singled out from the one teacher whom he thought was always on his side that he incorrectly measured out the snake venom he was using and his potion began to smoke wildly.   
  
Snape withdrew his wand and pointed it at Draco's cauldron. "Scourgify!" The offending potion vanished. "You may start over, Mr. Malfoy," Snape scowled. "This time do it correctly and no further plans to use the potion or you will receive detention. Is that clear?"   
  
Draco gulped audibly, blushing heavily to be brought to task in front of the whole class. "Yes, sir."  
  
Snape turned away then and began to examine the Gryffindor side of the room. For once, Neville was actually following the directions, and his potion was simmering perfectly in his pot. Snape actually snorted at this, as Neville had yet to prepare a potion that hadn't gone wrong in one way or another. He turned to look at Hermione's cauldron. "Are you helping him, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Her eyes went wide, but she shook her head no. The potions teacher grunted and continued to walk the aisle. "Mr. Potter, you need 3 ounces of lacewing, not two."  
  
Harry gulped and made the necessary correction. "Yes, sir."  
  
Within 30 minutes all the cauldrons now had the appropriate potion in them. He returned to the front of the class. "I want you all to bring up a flask of your potion, and they will be tested accordingly. Make sure your flask is labeled properly. All remaining potion is to be disposed of by adding four drops of nightshade to your cauldron. This will cause the mixture to be rendered safe for proper disposal."  
  
Harry labeled his flask and ladled out the exact amount necessary, then corked it and placed it next to his cauldron. Never once had he seen a potions lesson go this smoothly and he was expecting something to go wrong at any time.  
  
One by one Professor Snape called the students up to his desk to drop off their flasks and handed out the vials of nightshade. Harry waited for his turn and glanced over to where Draco was scowling miserably. He obviously wasn't happy for losing his house twenty points and was plotting some kind of revenge.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Snape called.  
  
Draco grabbed his flask and started towards the front of the class. Harry could sense the hostility as he passed the Gryffindor tables.   
  
Snape looked up just in time as Draco tripped over something and his flask went flying into the air. It landed on Hermione's table and shattered with a very loud crash, dousing her face and hands with the noxious solution. Lavender heard the sound from over where she was rinsing out her cauldron. Her hands flew to her face as horror raced across it.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed with unbridled hostility. "DETENTION MR. MALFOY. ONE WEEK!"   
  
Draco didn't respond, just returned to his seat glumly. Harry could swear he saw a hint of satisfaction in those beady eyes.   
  
All eyes were now on Hermione, who was dripping and trying to clean the green sludge off her face. Someone had conjured up a towel and she was wiping her skin, fighting back tears.  
  
Snape had warned Dumbledore that the classes were not ready for the knowledge of such a potion, but he had insisted that it be taught. Now, here was the result he most feared. He normally would take satisfaction in the humiliation of a Gryffindor, especially Ms. Granger at that. This was different, on many scales.   
  
He stepped up to her table, "I want you to stay after class, Ms. Granger." He looked over her shaking form. "I will try to reverse its effects."  
  
She nodded slightly, tears still welling up in her eyes. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I want you to fetch Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. Mr. Potter, see to it that Mr. Weasley's potion is disposed of correctly."   
  
Ron was out of his seat and out the door before anything further could be said. Harry took over charge of Ron's now abandoned cauldron. He kept glancing to Hermione. She was shaking with either held back fury or tears, as her back was to him, he couldn't discern which.   
  
Snape supervised the disposal of the remaining potions, and when the bell rang, the students all rushed out before he could assign homework. Most were gossiping wildly, speculating what could possibly happen to Hermione if the potion's effects could not be reversed.  
  
Harry stopped by Hermione's desk, her head was down and she was sobbing into the towel. He placed one hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Professor Snape will sort this all out. You know that there is no one better in Potions than him."  
  
She lifted her head slightly, and he could see tears streaking down her cheeks. "But if he can't…" She trailed off, not wanting to speak the rest.   
  
Ron arrived now with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall in tow. "How's Hermione?" He gasped out, having run back most of the way.  
  
She sniffed loudly. "I'm fine for the moment, but…"  
  
The teachers were all talking hurriedly in the front of the room, with Snape first explaining what had happened and what was going to happen next.   
  
Professor McGonagall glided over to the table. "Harry, Ron, I want you two to return to the common room. Hermione, come with us, we are going to take you to the hospital wing while Professor Snape works on a remedy."  
  
Hermione gathered up her belongings, not saying a further word. Dumbledore placed one arm around her shoulders and escorted her out of the room, whispering softly to her.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, while Professor McGonagall went back to where Snape was now pulling things out of his supply cabinet. "What do you think is going to happen?" His cheeks were as flushed as his red hair. "I'm worried about her."  
  
Harry collected his books, and walked with Ron out of the dungeon. "She's in good hands. I'm sure there is a counter potion."  
  
"If there isn't?" Ron asked, his brow folding up in concern.   
  
"Then Hermione is in serious trouble."   
  
They continued on to the common room in complete silence, knowing that Professor Snape would not have been so strict with the potions if it was reversible.   
  
********** 


	2. Hermione and Snape?

Hermione sat in the hospital wing on one of the sterile beds with the crisp white sheets. Oh how she hated this room, it held memories that were not very fond for her- ones of her being petrified, of having to get her teeth shortened after a bad hex spell from Malfoy, and of the dreaded polyjuice potion mishap that had turned her into a cat for a week.   
  
She shivered once in the cold atmosphere, watching through the frosted glass in the door the shadowy figures silhouetted behind it. One was unmistakably Madame Pomfrey, the other was Professor Snape. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Professor Snape was obviously upset, as his shadow kept raising his hands in the air and gesturing wildly. Madame Pomfrey, on the other hand, was trying her best to calm him down, using small movements and placing her hands in front of her as a shield.  
  
Hermione wondered what was going to happen to her. She could already feel the potion having an effect on her, as her mind began to wander into thoughts she never would normally think. She tried to push them out of her mind and in an effort to do so, glanced out the nearby window at the Quidditch pitch, just barely visible from the hospital wing. She wondered if Harry and Ron were going to go to practice today, or would they be up in the common room worrying about her?  
  
She used one hand to wipe away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. She was not going to cry, not over this. She would not give that sexy slime ball Malfoy the courtesy of knowing he had driven her to tears. She started at that thought. Did she just think Malfoy as sexy?  
  
No. No way. Uh-uh. Nope. Not that blonde-haired, brainless, broad-shouldered sack of-  
  
Merlin. What was happening to her? She was now picturing removing Draco's shirt and running her hands over those shoulders. She wondered briefly if his chest had a lot of hair or was he hairless?   
  
Ick. She pressed the palms of her hands deeply into her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the images. Gotta think of something neutral, something harmless. Something besides Draco.  
  
She pictured in her mind the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry were planning a raid on Zonko's joke shop, and she was going to meet them for butter beers afterwards.  
  
Mmmmm. Ron. Red-haired Ron with his darling little smile. Or Harry, with his green eyes that lit up the room, even from behind his glasses. Both boys had sprouted during the summer holiday and were looking more like men now. No longer skinny and weak-looking, Harry had filled out quite well. She could imagine herself kissing those firm lips and running her hands through his wild mop of dark hair, tracing that scar with one gentle finger.  
  
Augh! She was torturing herself here, as her mind automatically switched from Harry to Ron, and she began wondering if his back was as freckled as his face was. In an effort to stop these thoughts she returned to watching the shadowy figures outside the door.   
  
Professor Snape was done with his rant as he reached for the door and turned the knob. Hermione had to shield her eyes from the bright light that spilled in from the waiting room.   
  
Snape closed the door behind him and stalked over to her bed, a small vial clutched in one hand. "Miss Granger." He waited a moment for her to respond.  
  
Her eyes were rooted to his face, images of tracing the line of his cheek down to his jaw dancing across her mind. The sight of him was intoxicating, those dark eyes alluring. Oh how she wanted him to lean over and kiss her right now.  
  
"Miss Granger!" He said again this time much more sharply. He could see the lusting on her face and in her dark eyes. "I would appreciate it if you could control yourself for the next few minutes."  
  
She jumped slightly and flushed a deep red, "I'm sorry, Professor." She broke eye contact at last and tried to look past him at a point on the wall.   
  
He held up the small vial. "This is a sleeping draught, I have suggested firmly to Madame Pomfrey that you take it. Until I can work out a suitable counter potion, it is best that you be kept unawares."  
  
"I- I understand." Her voice broke slightly as she tried not to look at him, but there was just something about his masculinity that was driving her mad. Part of her knew it was the potion causing this reaction but part of her didn't care. She reached up to take the vial from his slender fingers and her smaller hand brushed his.  
  
His hands were cool to the touch, and her eyes snapped up to his again at the contact. Brown met black in a silent power struggle, who would look away first? With her other free hand she reached up and instinctively pulled his face closer to hers as she began to kiss him provocatively.   
  
His hair was softer than she expected as it slid through her fingers, and his lips were much warmer than his hands. The kiss lasted a whole two seconds before he came to his senses and jerked away, dropping the vial onto her lap and looking at her with a mixture of shock and surprise.  
  
Her face had gone red again, and she was looking down at her lap, her hands grasping the edge of her robes. "I- I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't," she broke off unable to say anything at all.  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to deduct house points, to shame her into not trying that again, but something about the way she was practically withdrawing into herself made him stop. "I will not deduct house points for your misbehavior, MISS GRANGER."   
  
She nodded slightly.   
  
"We will not speak of this again." He turned then from her bedside and strode over to the door, opening it and leaving in a wake of billowed robes.   
  
Hermione glanced up to see Madame Pomfrey coming in the door with a cup of tea. She picked up the vial from where it had fallen and emptied the contents into the tea. "I want you to drink this up fully."  
  
Hermione barely tasted the tea, as it slid down her throat. What had she been doing? Kissing Snape? Oh Merlin!   
  
It only took a few minutes for the effects of the sleeping potion to kick in. Never in her life was she happy to fall asleep as she was right then. She curled up into a little ball and didn't even feel the blankets being tucked over her as she entered a dreamless sleep.  
  
***** 


	3. Ron, Harry, Neville

*****  
  
Harry closed the book he had been attempting to read. Four times over the same paragraph and he didn't remember a word of it. He glanced over to where Hermione usually sat in the common room doing her homework. The space was empty, and he reasoned it would stay empty until she was released from the hospital wing.  
  
He covered his ink bottle and put his quill away. He wasn't going to get much homework done tonight, that much was certain. He removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He needed a distraction.   
  
Replacing his glasses, he checked the time. It was almost time for dinner to be served in the Great Hall. He supposed he could go grab a quick bite, then meet up with the rest of the team for Quidditch practice. He wasn't up to chasing the small golden ball all over the pitch, but maybe it would take his mind off Hermione.  
  
He carried his books and supplies back up to the dormitory and placed them inside his trunk at the end of his four poster bed. The room was empty except for Neville, who greeted him with a small wave of one hand.  
  
Harry waved back. "Hi, Neville."  
  
"How's Hermione?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been told anything yet."  
  
"Well, if you see her, send her my regards. It really was sick of Malfoy to do what he did."  
  
Harry couldn't have agreed more. "If I ever catch that slime ball…" He shook his head and pantomimed zapping him with his wand. "Zap, instant Draco frog."  
  
Neville chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that? I think making him into a rat works better for him."  
  
Harry shrugged and had to sigh wearily. "Either one is too good for him."  
  
"When can you see her?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey isn't allowing her any visitors right now, I asked before I came up here to study." He indicated his books that he had just put away. "Fat lot of good that does, I can't concentrate."  
  
Both boys were interrupted by Ron sticking his head into the room. "Hey guys."  
  
Neville smiled. "Hey Ron."  
  
Harry nodded. "You going down to dinner?"  
  
Ron carried his own load of books over to his bed where he dropped them haphazardly onto the covers. "I'm not really hungry, but I think I should take a bite or two before practice."   
  
"That might be a smart idea." Harry agreed. "I'm not really up to practice, but Madame Pomfrey won't let me in to see Hermione. Says she is resting right now."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You tried too?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Of course I did."  
  
Neville was drawing the coverings of his bed closed. "I'm going down now guys."  
  
"Wait up, we'll join you." Ron hastily drew his curtains and Harry just left his open.   
  
They made their way into the common room and out the portrait hole. Just as they were coming down the main staircase they ran into the one person Harry did not want to deal with tonight.   
  
Draco sneered at them. "Lookie what we have here, the two musketeers and their faithful mascot."  
  
"Pipe down, Malfoy." Harry said as he tried to push past the other boy.   
  
"Awww, you all sad cause that mudblood isn't here with you? I bet that potion is giving her a lot of much needed exercise. Merlin knows she can't get any without it." He laughed and turned away to enter the Hall.  
  
Harry felt his face redden and his hands automatically clenched into fists. "Well at least she doesn't have to pay people for that privilege."  
  
Malfoy stopped in his tracks. He turned back to face the group of three. Two of them were now holding Harry back. "Yeah, no one wants to pay the 3 knuts she's worth."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "That's two more than you are worth yourself."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. "How dare you!" A small group of students were now gathering around the entrance to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stepped out to see what all the fuss was about.   
  
"Break it up now, boys. There is no need for this shouting match." She took Draco by the arm and led him back into the Great Hall.   
  
Ron and Neville finally released Harry. He smoothed down his robes which had wrinkled up. "Thanks, guys. If you hadn't stopped me, he would be sharing a bed next to her in that hospital wing with a few of his bones broken."  
  
Ron glanced towards the Hall. "I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Harry had no desire to eat either. "Me too." They turned to Neville. "We are going to go wait by the pitch."  
  
He nodded his farewell. "I'll go keep an eye on him for you."  
  
"You do that." Ron said as he led Harry away. "And if he tries anything, remember, Trevor could always use a mate."  
  
***** 


End file.
